


In the Land of Thunder and Steel...

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Homestuck
Genre: Art and Text, Digital Art, Gen, Short, sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the aid of the MAGE OF BLOOD, the HEIR OF DOOM finally enters the Medium. Unfortunately, with the aid of the MAGE OF BLOOD, something else follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Land of Thunder and Steel...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done a picture post! I hope it looks good.  
> On tumblr:  
> http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/118981498166/meanwhile-in-the-land-of-thunder-and-steel  
> http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/118983911351/your-name-is-robin-and-you-really-wish-your-stupid

ROBIN: Please.

FELLDADSPRITE: ah ahahahahahahaha

ROBIN: For the love of all that's holy.

FELLDADSPRITE: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

ROBIN: Or unholy.

FELLDADSPRITE: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

ROBIN: Or WHATEVER.

ROBIN: Please just.

ROBIN: shut.

ROBIN: the fuck.

ROBIN: up.

FELLDADSPRITE: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Your name is ROBIN and you really wish YOUR STUPID SPRITE WOULD JUST SHUT UP. 

He doesn’t. Floating ever behind you, he sneers in words flavored purple in your brain. “Foolish child,” he hisses, amused and scornful, “is this any way to squander your birthright? Leaping to your precious Knight of Light’s tune as he leads you into chaos and doom?” He drifts nearer, ignoring the crackle of static as you tighten your grip on the LEVIN SWORD. You can’t hurt him, and he knows it. “Not the real doom, of course. Not YOUR Doom, oh Heir-”

You try to tune him out as you stagger up another flight of stairs, wondering when that DAMN gate is going to show up already. It can’t be too much farther.

He glides in front of you, for once, all six eyes on you. His smile is a gruesome thing indeed. “So eager to fly to your precious prince’s side-”

Well, your name IS Robin.

He grimaces and continues, “How many times do you plan to abandon your father, my dear child? To leave this withered husk of a man to die and rot-”

As many times as possible. He scowls but falls silent as you hurry up another flight, annoyance and a vague but growing sense of dread lending you power. What had Henry been THINKING? The bone shard had been bad enough, especially considering your enemies-

-such as the pair of ogres who now turned to you, from their sentinel stance before the gate. You fly at one, but before the lightning can snap out, you hear the damned screech AGAIN. Violet steam slams into the hapless monsters, reducing them to ashes before you can even land a strike.

Validar doesn’t turn to face you, but his triumphant expression is all too evident. You make a rude gesture and trudge towards the gate, hoping that you’ll have a chance - at last - to level in your Server’s Land.

You leave Validar behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((holy crap i cannot get text colors to work to save my life. trying to use the advice [here](http://robotsquid.tumblr.com/post/42865387057/how-to-do-homestuck-pesterlog-formatting-on-ao3) [and here ](http://homestuckresources.tumblr.com/post/44699284500/formatting-pesterlogs-on-ao3)))  
> ((hell, just htmling those addresses was difficult for me))


End file.
